The Goddess Guard
by Ocean's Son
Summary: For every goddess in the world they have a second half. That second is their life long gaurdian. For Artemis that second half is Perseus. A fierce spartan warrior that shows no pain or fear. But when he starts to drift apart from her what will she do to get her old free spiriited guardian back. NOT A GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT STORY, PAIRING UP TO YOU AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey guys this is a second story I'm working on. Ill try to write a chapter for this story every other day and Ill write the chapters for The Hunter And Huntress on the days I don't write chapters for this first glance It looks like a pertemis but I thought I would make the pairing of this story completely up to you guys. Just review who you want and I will count them up after seven days or so. So without further or do heres the story**

**I do not own PJO**

The Goddess Guard

In the forests in Greece a hidden cave was filled with a powerful golden light. Inside was the lover of Zeus, Leto, giving birth to a baby god and goddess. She snipped the umbilical cord the two infants began to glow and age before her eyes. Two 13 year old twins stood before her now. One with long auburn hair and the other with beach blond windswept hair. They looked at their mother and ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to take you to your father now ok?" The Titaness flashed to the god's throne room and mentally called for Zeus. The young goddess and god jumped as a flash of lighting revealed their father in his throne.

"Why have you brought these children here Leto?" He asked in a curious tone."They are the newest editions to you Olympians. They are your children" Zeus went from a serious face to a soft look as he jumped off of his throne. "Come to your father children" When the children reached Zeus he knelt down to look at them in the eye. He looked into his son's blue eyes as he but his palm on the young gods forehead. His hand glowed faintly before a throne grew out of the ground at the end of the throne room.

"Apollo, god of music, poetry,plague,oracles,sun,medicine, light, knowledge, and archery go sit in your throne my son" Then did the same to his daughter another throne came out of the ground, opposite of her brothers. "Artemis goddess of the hunt, forests,hills,the moon, and virgins,archery go to your throne daughter" Zeus called on the gods. While Leto flashed out every god and goddess flashed in and immideatly eyed the new pair of kids in the throne room.

"Welcome, I have brought you here to introduce you to the two newest Olympians" He continued to go through his speech while Hera continuously glared at Zeus.

"Does any other goddess wish to accompany Artemis in her search for her life long guardian?" Athena raised her hand and Zeus gave her nod while Artemis gave a confused look.

"Your sister will tell you everything" Artemis nodded as she got off her throne. As Athena got off her throne a boy about Athena's age dressed in black light armor and with a mop of dark brown hair and black eyes with blots of grey in them stepped behind her. Right when Artemis opened her mouth to ask about the boy she hadn't seen before Athena flashed them out to the middle of no where.

"This is my guardian Nico son of Hades" He acknowledged Artemis with a nod. "You see when you are born you are automatically transformed into an adult in a 13 year old body. Until you find your guardian. He will be you your best friend or more than that in Aphrodite's case. He will be your most trusted ally and most of all he will be forever loyal. So loyal that if you were to disown him he will die from the loss of the link you had. Few goddess' have ever done this, because even though you may survive, the loss of the connection will make you go crazy forever,  
unless your guardian goes for rebirth and you find him again"

"How do I know where to find mine?"Artemis said. Athena let loose an amused smile. "The connection is already there so the answer is up to you, what is the first place that comes into mind?" Artemis thought for a moment. "Can you take us to Sparta" She asked. Athena smiled again."I will leave this up to you, just concentrate where you want to go" Artemis concentrated hard on where she wanted to go. Suddenly they were transported to an arena in Sparta everyone turned and bowed then back to their training.

"This boy will be your age and when you get near him something will click within you. This is when you know it is him" Athena said to Artemis.

So they walked through the crowds of boys trying to pin point every one that was was thirteen, but Artemis did not get the click that Athena talked about. They were about to leave the arena when she saw one more boy in the arena. He had black hair, with handsome features, and was sitting on the ground indian style and seemed to be in a meditative state with his eyes closed. Artemis was about to walk up to him but about 3 men stepped around him and started hollering at him. The boy opened his eyes and slowly assessed his situation. They were all two times his size and age, but he knew he could take them.

He quickly stuck one leg out and spun fast causing all the men to fall before the one closest to him was on the ground he unsheathed the mans sword. One of the men quickly got up and attacked the boy. He blocked the attack easily before kicking the man in the stomach causing him to bend over in pain the boy smashed the end of his hilt to the man's back before turning to kick the man in the face that was still trying to get up. The third man just ran away like a coward. The boy threw the sword he took from the first man away.

Artemis was looking on in awe at the boys skill. She needed to see if he was the one. Athena had to jog along with the young goddess to keep up. When Artemis and Athena reached the boy he looked at Artemis and she looked at him. They both instantly collapsed and blacked out as they made eye contact with each other. Athena smiled as she flashed all three of them to the throne room. When Athena sat down Artemis began to glow. Once the glowing died down a beautiful twenty year old woman layed in her place with beautiful long auburn hair and silver eyes. They woke up at the same time but there reactions were totally different Artemis was delighted that she found her best friend for life. While the young boy was angry about being knocked out.

"Where the Hades am I" He said as Artemis happily walked to her throne. She looked over to Apollo who was also in an adult form. "You are in the throne room of the gods boy" said Zeus said. They were all in shock that he didn't bow. He looked over at Poseidon."Father" He said with a nod. Poseidon smiled back at his son. It was a great honor to be a goddess' guardian.

"So why am I here?" He asked. "You are my guardian!" Artemis shouted raised and eyebrow."And what exactly does that mean" Artemis smiled."You get to live as my best friend and protect me, and we will have an immortal bond that will last forever unless I break it"He shrugged."OK" He said."What do you mean ok your not even going to ask why she chose you?"Zeus asked."I know she didn't choose me the fates did, there has always been a half of me missing and I think I found it" He said while smiling at Artemis.

"Ok, then you must swear to be loyal for all time, then I will turn you into the age Artemis is in now and you will be immortal"

"I Perseus swear my loyalty to Artemis and Olympus" Then Zeus started to chant and sent a silver ball of power toward Perseus until it stopped in front of him. He reached to touch it,the instant it hit his fingertips he was enveloped in a silver light, when it died down a handsome lean muscled man with attractively messy black hair stood where the thirteen year old boy once stood. But the most amazing parts about him were his eyes. They had sea green irises while the pupils turned silver. Then Artemis eyes started to glow and she was left with sea green pupils and silver iris'. They were fully connected now. They could feel each others emotions and talk telepathicly. There was no going back now.

Then all of a sudden boys came from behind each of the goddess'.

"Welcome to the Goddess Guard brother!" Perseus smiled as all of his new brothers embraced him before he walked back to Artemis' throne. He bowed "My lady"She giggled a little bit "No need to bow to me Perseus we are connected now, and we are equal. He smiled a broad smile causing Artemis to blush a little bit. Aphrodite smirked.

"Now you must give Perseus a weapon of your choice to protect you with and you will be responsible for training him with it daughter" Zeus said. Artemis materialized an ornately made silver bow before hopping off her throne and handing it to Perseus.

"Now we have some work to do" Artemis flashed him out to a secluded area in the woods before making a target appear five hundred feet away. Perseus looked at the bow for a second before pretending to notch an arrow. But when he pulled back on the bow a silver arrow appeared ready to be shot. He pointed it at the target and aimed for a second. When he let loose the arrow flew straight and true all the way to the target, almost hitting the bulls eye. Artemis was impressed but not good enough.

"Widen your feet a little bit. Breath when you shoot. And just concentrate on your target" Perseus did as she said and hit the bullseye. He did it more and more each of his arrows splitting the last. When he was done he smiled widely that he had learned so fast. But his smile left as soon as it came. He pointed the bow towards Artemis.

"Perseus what are you doing?" Artemis asked in a startled tone. Perseus let loose an arrow and Artemis thought she was done for, but the arrow whizzed past her head and she heard a thud behind her. She glanced back and there was a large hell hound lay there starting to dissolved into gold dust.

"How did you know that was behind me about to lunge from the shadows?" He shrugged "I just felt it in my gut that you were in danger" The goddess hugged him."Thank you so much,your gonna be the best guardian ever" He smiled and hugged her back. He smiled, knowing that this would be the strongest relationship he would ever have.

Perseus and Artemis began making there bond stronger then any other goddess and guardian over the years. When Artemis decided to become an eternal maiden Perseus could not deny that he was disappointed, but he would not show it. He was happy that she wanted to be a strong independent goddess. Then she began forming the hunters of Artemis. Perseus loved each and everyone of them like a sister and they thought of him as a brother. They became fierce warriors under the training of Perseus and Artemis, true none could come close to the skill of Perseus in the art of the bow and hunting knives, but that was because he had the blood of a Spartan. He would show no fear nor pain. Heck he hardly showed any emotion after Artemis became an eternal maiden but he could do nothing about it, so he accepted a long time ago that he would not find love with Artemis. So here they are Perseus and Artemis on a hunt for fun. Artemis kept glancing back at Perseus' blank face. She didn't know why he was so distant for the past few years. Ever since the ceremony from becoming an eternal maiden he has been an emotionless shell of a man. Not the fun free spirited man she loved so dearly. She had to ask him why.

"Ok what is wrong with you?" She asked him."What are you talking about my lady?" He said in his unenthusiastic voice. "We are supposed to be best friends yet lately you have been acting like we are less than acquaintances" He gave no reaction."Just doing my eternal job my lady" She glared at him."I know what this is about" He raised an eyebrow."Oh do you?"She nodded. "You are jealous that I have been spending time with my hunters"He let loose a humorlous laugh."And why would I be jealous of you being with my sisters?" She was about to respond when an arrow whizzed past her head and imbedded itself into Perseus' shoulder. Without showing pain he started looking around. When all of a sudden a man that looked a little like Perseus stepped into view with a bow drawn and pointed at Perseus. At inhuman speeds he pulled the arrow at and to the man and stabbe the man in the shoulder with his own shoulder. He screamed in pain.

"What are you doing here boy?" Artemis asked in a harsh tone."I thought this man was threatening you lady Artemis"Artemis scoffed."First of all this is my guardian and second of all what makes you think I would need your help?"The man pulled out Ambrosia and ate it."I was trying to prove myself to my father Poseidon"

"And who are you?"Perseus

"My name is Orion"

**AN:Hey guys I hope you like the story so far. If you havent already you should check out my other story The Hunter And the Huntress. Remember guys reviews are what make me want to write... **

**Yours truly Ocean's Son**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hey guys heres aother chapter I hope you like it**

**I do not own PJO**

The Goddess Guard

"And who are you?" Perseus asked

"My name is Orion" Artemis turned to Perseus and gave him a look that said they would talk later as he was bandaging his flesh wound. She then turned back to Orion.

"I guess we will have to heal that wound you gave him, besides you are his brother" She said looking at Orion but still directing her voice to Perseus."What do you mean brother?" Orion asked."What do you think you dumb ass?" Perseus asked. "You mean your a son of Poseidon too?" Perseus sarcastically clapped his hand."Wow give this man a prize" He said. Then Orion got mad for being mocked. He could bairly notch an arrow due to his injury. He let loose an arrow that sped towards Perseus. But this time he was ready. He quickly caught it and dashed at Orion. When he reached him, he slammed the arrow in the shoulder that didn't already have one. Once again Orion screamed in agony. "Perseus stand down, your father is angry at you enough" Perseus sneered."I care not of his anger. That man is no father of mine after what I found out about what he did to her"

"What are you talking about, father is the most caring of all Olympians" Orion weakly let loos an emotionless laugh."Our father is anything but caring" Thunder boomed in the backround."Oh shutup you idiot" Perseus yelled to the sky."Perseus that's enough, I don't want my hunters getting hurt over the feud with you have with my uncle" Perseus' face darkened."If he touches my sisters I will send him to Tartarus my self"Artemis' eyes widened. She knew that Perseus is not one to give false threats."Are you going to help me or what?" Orion exclaimed. Perseus glared at him."Do not think that you are going to lead people around at our camp, the only reason why we are going to help you is because of your father" Orion pouted at this. Perseus looked at Artemis and she nodded. Perseus walked over to Orion and pulled out one of his hunting knives. He cowered in fear as Perseus quickly brought down the hilt of blade onto the skull of the man. affectively knocking him out. Perseus slung him on his shoulder and began walking towards the camp without another word to Artemis.

Artemis quickly caught up to him."You didn't have to be that rough" Artemis said."Yes my lady" She looked at him sadly."You know there once a time when you called me Arty" Perseus still let no emotion on his face."That was a long time ago my lady" Artemis was on the verge of tears now."Why" Was the only thing she said."Why what my lad?" Perseus said even though he knew very well what she was talking about."Why don't you want to be my friend?" She said still trying not to cry."You obviously do not want me if you swore off the company of men, well except for my brother here apparently" Then she got angry."You are an exception to that rule and what do you mean except for your brother?" His face was still not giving in."I can still feel your emotions even if it is only the slightest bit emotion" Artemis looked surprised then furious."YOU LIE!"Artemis expected a reaction from him but still nothing."What ever you say my lady" Then Artemis concentrated on Perseus and her link, trying to read his emotions or mind."Do not even try my lady, I have enough mental blocks to prevent you from reading my emotions" Finally Artemis gave up...For now that is. She promised to find out what the hell was wrong with Perseus. She would get her best friend back even if it killed her.

When they reached camp every hunter bombarded them trying to ask about the how the hunt went but when they saw the man on Perseus' shoulder they all sneered and yelled in protest until Artemis' put his hand up affectively silencing all of them."This man will be here until he is healed,because I don't want you to be punished by my uncle" They all groaned."But do not worry it will not be long until he is sent on his way" They nodded. "Why does he need to be healed any way?" Zoe asked."Because Perseus put two of his own arrows in his shoulders" They all laughed histricly."Now go set up his tent. So they did what they were told.

It's been a week since Orion has entered the camp and Perseus could thoroughly say that he is pissed,frustrated,annoyed, and most of all furious. Every day a daughter of Apollo would go into his tent to heal him and come out looking disgusted, and saying they would never go in there again. The stupid man has obviously been trying to get with a hunter and failing. Now to everyones annoyance (except Artemis) he is up and walking. He has been shooting his bow with expert accuracy. He is as good at any other hunter but still cannot reach the skill of Perseus but he didn't know that. Time and time again he would challenge Perseus and every time Perseus would refuse. He even had the nerve to flirt with Zoe. That didn't go to well with Zoe. She kicked him hard in the crotch and walk away. Of course when Perseus told Artemis about this she just said it was a misunderstanding. Perseus knew her emotions for the man. She was extremely impressed with the man and trusted him more then she would trust Perseus. She translated the impressiveness of his skills into love instead. So she was blinded by anything he did. Perseus decided to just let him go until it went to far one night.

Perseus was sitting on a high branch outside of Artemis tent instead of sleeping like he usually does. When he heard the snapping of branches when he looked over he saw Orion sneaking off somewhere towards the hunters tent. Perseus jumped off his branch and sneaked to the tent. When he was a yard or two from the tent he heard footsteps behind him.

"What do you think your doing Perseus" Artemis said in a rage filled eyes. Right when he was about to answer when a silver arrow flew into his back. Perseus as usual showed no pain. There was a muffled scream from the tent that Artemis didn't hear."I knew you would turn into a pig from your jealousy!" She whisper yelled. Perseus didn't listen as he printed for the tent. He felt 3 more arrows in his back but he kept running. Inside he saw what he feared the most. A young hunter lay unconscious as Orion continued to violate her. Perseus' eyes filled with rage as he started to stab his half brother at inhuman speeds with his hunting knives. When he lay dead Perseus quickly ran to the hunter and covered the hunter with a blanket. Then the pain kicked right as Artemis walked in. She saw Orion with no pants on dead with many stab wounds and Perseus with his usual emotionless face staring at Artemis. He said one last thing before falling to the ground.

"I hope he was worth it"

**AN:Hey guys I hope you liked the new chapter. Remember to review**

**Yours Truly Ocean's Son**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hey guys you seemed to like this story so here is another chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

The Goddess Guard

"Perseus!" Artemis yelled once she got through her shock. She went on her knees next to her guardian and started to shake him."C'mon wake up, your gonna be ok" She screamed. When he didn't wake up she had only one choice."APOLLO!" She screamed into the sky. As soon as she screamed her twins name a yellow flash aluminated the tent. When it subsided an obvious annoyed stepped towards his sister. He put a hand on her should as Artemis glanced back with tear filled eyes. He then looked into the body in her lap. His frown deepened as he picked up the body he walked out of the tent with Perseus in his hands and rushed to the medical tent. He quikly set the man down on a cot face down. He slowly pulled each arrow out of his back. Perseus grunted a little bit. At least he's alive Apollo thought to him self. He bit his toung when Perseus began to bleed profusely. The sun god flashed in a needle and thread, he continued to sow each wound until he felt about seventeen presences enter the tent. He still had one wound to sow when he turned around to look at the hunters.

"Just standing there will not help your brother stay alive" He said. They were about to say something when a felt the presence right next to him leave its body. He looked towards Perseus and realised the one wound that he hadn't patched up made him bled out. He sowed the last wound as fast as he could. But it was to late he had not pulse. Apollo put his head down, before getting up and putting a blanket above his face. He went to get Artemis. Then the hunters notice the blanket over Perseus' face, they instantly began to sob and some fell on their knees. Apollo had a depressed look on his face as he walked past the hunters. When he reached the tent where the violated huntress and Artemis was in. He took a deep breath before walking in. He gasped at the sight before him. The huntress still lay unconscious but that's not what scared him. What scared him was the usual strong willed goddess in a bawled crying her eyes out in the corner of the room with no shirt on. He quickly flashed in a blanket and ran to Artemis. When he reached her he noticed four black tattoos on her back. When he took a closer look he realised they were black lines with tattooed on golden ichor dripping in the same exact places as Perseus last injuries were. He got over his curiousness fastly and rapped the blanket around her twelve year old body in a blanket. He knew what to do. He flashed to Olympus and called for a emergency meeting. Every one flashed. They each had emotions from annoyance, curious, or angry.

"Why have you called us here Apollo" Zeus said angrily, probably because he was pulled away from time with one of his lovers. Hera seemed to notice this as she glared at him."The connection was lost between my sister and her guardian" He said gesturing toward the still balled up Artemis. Athena gasped."How?" She asked."To me it looked like he was going to protect a hunter from Orion and she killed him for it" Poseidon looked confused."Why would a hunter need protection from my favorite son?" Apollo gave him a cold look."Your so called favorite son raped a mistress" Apollo said. Poseidon gave a bewildered look."That is a mistake, she must have forced herself upon him" Apollo snorted."Then why was she unconscious for the ordeal?"Poseidon had no answer."Now, we must discuss how we will get my daughter out of this state" Zeus said. Athena turned to him."It is impossible unless he goes for rebirth, and even if he did everything would change about him. His attitude, his parentage, and he won't remember his memories, even his appearance will change slightly. The only thing we can do his ask Hades for help" Athena said with tears in her eyes. Zeus was about to complain until he caught a glance at Artemis again. He grudgingly nodded before calling to Hades in his mind. Then the shadow started to collect in one part of the room. Out stepped a regal looking tall man with pale skin.

"Why have you called me brother?" He said with a sneer."We need you to persuade a demigod to go for rebirth" Now Hades was curious."Who?" Hades asked, more curious then annoyed now."Perseus son of Poseidon" Hades face turned into one of slight sadness. The demigod and Hades were close, because Perseus was one of the last people that respected him, so Hades often asked for favors from Perseus in which he gladly said yes to."I'll do it" Hades voice had a hint of sadness to it."Just like that?" Zeus asked with his eyes wide. Hades nodded before calling to the shadow to take him to Perseus.

MEAN WHILE

Perseus was in line waiting patiently to be judged. He was next in line. He smirked when he saw Orion go up to the judges. They talked for a while before Orion started to scream in protest. It was cut short when the three furies grabbed a hold of him and dragged him to the fields of punishment. Now it was Perseus turn for judgement. He walked in front of the table of demon looking people with judge robes on. Right before he was going to plead my case they all raised their hands to silence The man."The Goddess Guard members have a ride straight to elysium" Perseus was a little surprised."Unless you wish to be reborn" Perseus was about to refuse before the judges bowed and a hand touched Perseus shoulder. He turned to see the god of the underworld in front of him. Perseus scowled at him and Hades took a step back in confusion. Suddenly Perseus started to laugh histaricly."You shouldve seen your face" Hades put on a playful scowl towards Perseus."I haven't laughed this hard since-" Perseus suddenly stopped and stood up straight and put an emotionless mask on again. Hades gave him a sad look before he changed the subject."You have to go for rebirth" Hades put it bluntly. Perseus gave him a confused look."Why?" Hades was sorry that his friend could not have peace."Artemis needs you" Perseus eyes softened and they both knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt his goddess."Fine, but I want to know what I'm getting myself into" Hades nodded."You will take a dip in the river Lethe and you will loose all your memories, you will be reborn to a different godly parent and will live a completely different life until Artemis finds you again even your face will sightly change,the only thing that will stay the same is your name" Perseus nodded. He hugged his friend one more time."Goodbye friend" Perseus turned to the judges and nodded. A single tear fell down Hades face."See you soon friend"

TIME SKIP

It's been a year since and the Olympians had no sign of Perseus. They have searched everywhere but there is nothing. When they asked Hades about it he said that he said that sometimes the fates will postpone the rebirth until they find the godly parent they want to bear the child. They knew could do nothing until he was born so they just had to wait.

One day Apollo was walking through Olympus until he saw a figure stumble out of his sisters temple. She tried to make her way towards the throne room. Apollo ran to catch the person was in his bed ridden sister's temple. When he made it to the figure he realised it was a small girl. Apollo put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around and beamed at him. He was surprised that she wasn't in bed, she hasn't even said anything either then Perseus since the incident. He gave her a questioning look.

"He's out there" She said weakly but happily. I smiled and picked her up, flashing us to the throne room. Every one was present except Aphrodite. Artemis smiled at them and said."I feel him again" Everybody smiled, even Ares."Why havent you found him yet my daughter?" Her smile faltered."The connection isn't strong enough, it will take many years to gain the strong connection again, but as is does I will grow stronger. Oh and where is Aphrodite?" They all shrugged.

MEAN WHILE

Aphrodite was doing her usual man hunting when she heard some commotion on her way back to her car. She looked over to where the commotion was coming from. She saw a beautiful woman with a bundle in her arms running away from something. She ran to help her but it was to late an arrow whizzed by hitting the woman in the back,she fell to her knees before laying back on her calves. With the bundle still in her hands. But there were no other shots. The shooter seemed to disappear. When Aphrodite reached the woman she knelt by her. She smiled up at Aphrodite even though she felt the worst pain that she ever felt."Take care of him Aphrodite" The woman let out her last breath. The love goddess was confused until the bundle in her arms moved. She took the bundle from the woman's lifeless arms and looked down to see the most beautiful baby boy that she has ever seen. She smiled and decided to look at what the boy would look like when he was older. A pink mist formed until it showed the picture of the boy. He started aging and aging until it stopped at twenty years old. Aphrodite gasped at the picture. It had to be the most handsome man she has ever seen. High cheek bones, a chiseled jaw and perfectly proportioned features on his face with black hair attractively sticking up but slanted forward slightly. she peeled her eyes off the picture and looked down at the boy and smiled.

"You are going to be the best lover I could ever ask for"

**AN:That may sound creepy but I needed to make some tension with Artemis and someone so this is all I thought of, remember to review and I'm not gonna tell you his godly parent yet so hahahhahahah**

**Your Truly Ocean's Son**


	4. Chapter 4

The Goddess Guard

Iris was in her palace walking to her bedroom with her guardian hiding in the shadows when she heard footsteps echoing through the corridor to the right of  
her. She looked down the hallway to see the love goddess strutting towards her with a bright smile on her face and a bundle of something in her arms. When she reached  
Iris, she caught sight of what was in her arms. It was a beautiful baby boy with his eyes closed and his tiny chest rising and falling steadily' signifying he was  
asleep. Iris gave the Aphrodite a peculiar look. The goddess just kept on grinning like a mad woman.

"Why have you brought this boy here?" She said in a kind tone."I was wondering if you wanted to have a new son, one that you can take care of personally" Iris would be  
lying if she said she wasn't interested."Doesn't that go against the ancient laws?" Aphrodite shook her head."No, he is not your own child" Iris nodded."And why can't  
you take care of the baby?" Aphrodite blushed the slightest bit."Because he is going to be the most handsome man this world has ever seen, and I can't have him  
thinking of me as a mother" She said. While Iris just shook her head a little bit. But she would pick a new son over a lover any day."I will do it then" Aphrodite  
squealed in delight."Oh and do keep him a secret please, I'm begging you" That last part was extremely hard to say."Ok I will keep him secret, now hand over my son  
over"Iris said, excited to get son she can actually care for. Aphrodite grudgingly handed the baby to Iris. The baby's eyes shot open in surprise from the loss of  
warmth. Iris gasped at the sight of his eyes. The iris' were a brilliant purple color, but the pupils were very odd. They were a silver color. Iris knew what this  
meant, but she would not let him go to her, not yet any way. Aphrodite gave one last adoring look to the baby before flashing out. Suddenly a tall boy with blond hair  
and blue eyes stepped out from the shadows.

"You know that he is one of us don't you?" Iris nodded."But I will not give him up to his killer yet, I will shield him from her until becomes immortal again" The boy  
behind her nodded."That only gives us twenty years to make this boy a great man" Iris nodded in agreement."You are one of the most respected in the Goddess Guard, and  
one of the most skilled. I expect you to train him to be a fearce warrior in battle, while I will teach him to be a kind gentle man" The guardian chuckled."I've  
always wanted to have a little brother" The infant in the goddess' arms reached up and started to play with her luscious brown hair."And I have always wanted a son"

FIVE YEARS LATER

Iris sat in the grass with a peaceful silence while watching her son. Kids ran in the field in utter chaos. They played games and ran around the field while  
one single child sat in the middle of it. He had a calm and gentle face that showed no interest in playing, but instead watching and observing. Even from a distance  
his mother could see his immature but handsome facial features and his beautiful purple eyes. He glanced up slightly and put his index finger. A butter fly landed on it  
and he smiled. He admired it for a while longer before he got up and slowly walked to his mother. When he reached her she smiled warmly.

"I'm ready to go train now mom" She nodded and stood up as a blond haired young man came into the view. The young boy smiled and waited patiently for the guardian to  
approach them. When he reached them the boy walked over to him and hugged his leg."Hi Jason I'm ready for my training" Jason smiled at the boy as he let go of his  
leg."Alright Percy, our next lesson starts right in that forest" He pointed to the dense forest right next to the field. Percy nodded as they started to walk towards  
the woods. When they reached the woods Percy did his usual five mile warm up run.

When Percy came back he was sweaty and panting slightly Jason pulled out a beautiful ring. It was an electric blue band with two words engraved into it in  
greek.καταιγίδα φέρνει 'Storm Bringer'. Percy saw the ring and knew that he was in for a treat. Jason handed the young boy the intreaging ring.

"Put it on and twist it"" He said with a smirk. Percy did as he was told and a beautiful bow appeared in his hand and a quiver full of arrows on his back. It was the  
same electric blue that reminded Percy of Jason's eyes. There were many swirly lines engraved in it that looked like it was supposed depict wind. Percy smiled at the  
beautiful weapon in his hand that seamed to feel so natural in his hand. Jason opened his mouth to say instruct his young brother but before he could Percy had notched  
an arrow with ease and master foot work he aimed high. When he let loose the arrow flew with immense speed. A slight thunk was heard and about three hundred feet away a  
squirle fell from a branch with a blue arrow pierced through its stomach. Jason wasn't in slight awe but also in a little bit of a frightened look. He was frightened  
because he knew what was happening, his body is making the connection with his old life as the connection with his goddess got stronger. And if she ever found out he  
and Iris had hid Perseus they were done for, although he had a feeling that Perseus wouldn't let that happen,

As Percy trained more he had realised why Percy was one of the most respected guardians in his past life. Jason could not wait to witness what Percy was like  
when he was back in his twenty year old form, but that was a long time away. Right now Jason had to train young Perseus in battle while his goddess taught him how to  
be a calm, gentle, patient and good man. Speaking of right now, at this time Percy had his silver hunting knives sheathed and his bow in its ring form. That's when  
Jason felt the godly presence that he had feared to encounter before his twenty years with Perseus was up. Suddenly a group of teenage girls stepped into view. They  
were led by a girl with auburn hair. Jason quickly pulled Percy behind him in a protective manner. Percy did not fight it, if his brother was doing something he had a  
reason.

"Do not move Percy" Jason said out loud. He mentally slapped himself for saying his brothers name even if it was a nickname he knew Artemis was smart enough to  
decifer it. After two seconds her eyes widened and she had her bow up and pointed at Jason, the hunters quickly followed suit.

"Hand him over BOY" She hissed."I'm afraid I can't do that my lady" Artemis became angry."And why not" She yelled."Because you lost your chance six years ago" He  
said. The moon goddess gasped."He whent through rebirth for me" Jason slightly shook his head."He doesn't know you any more" Her eyes saddened before they became  
determined."We'll see about that" She snapped her finger and a ornately made bow that looked a lot like Artemis' symbol of power. She stepped forward."Hey Perseus" Percy did not move,  
even though he was curious about the voice that sounded a little to familiar."Percy please do not move Jason said while mentally asking for help from Iris."Perseus  
don't you remember me, we used to be best friends, you were my guardian. Look this was yours" Percy's eyes scrunched up. His five year old curiosity won over his five  
years of patience training. He walked out from behind Jason and took a step towards. Jason reached out for him but he couldn't move without getting shot by the  
hunters. Artemis saw the five year old that was slowly walking towards her and her eyes filled with tears. She knew it was Perseus. He had the same raven black hair  
and his features were a little similar, then she noticed the little boys eyes. She realised why her pupils changed into a purple color. When she he reached her she  
knelt down and showed him the bow in her hands."Isn't it beautiful?" She asked while Percy nodded.

"But I have my own already" He twisted his ring and as it turned into Storm Bringer she smiled."That is a beautiful bow she said, if you come with me I can teach you  
how to use it" He just shook his head."I already know how, and Jason can teach me" She frowned knowing he would never come with her. She knew she had to use force.  
When she was about to try a hooded figure appeared."You would not even be able to if you tried" He said. He looked tall and had beautiful white wings. He let off a lot  
off power and there was a slight purple glow from underneath the hood. Jason took his chance and quickly lunged and scooped Percy up. Right when the hunter were about  
to shoot Iris appeared with a hood on as well. The man began to glow slightly."Leave now" His voice emanated power. The hunters and Artemis' eyes glazed over and they  
silently got up and walked away. Percy was the unfazed for some reason that even he didn't know."Who are you?" The man stopped glowing and turned to them. He brought  
down his hood revealing the most handsome man any of them had ever seen.

"I am Eros primordial of love, and your father"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Hey guys here is another chapter, and I'm not gonna lie it was rushed, But a chapter is a chapter...Right?**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

The Goddess Guard

Iris stepped in front of her adopted son before she and Jason bowed to the powerful god in front of them while Percy just stood there with an inquisitive  
look. Eros waved off the two people bowing and smiled at his son. He took a step towards Percy, he frowned when Percy took a step back."How am I supposed to know you  
are really my father?" Eros lips twitched back up into a smile."Look into my eyes Perseus" Percy stepped around Iris and looked into the god's eyes. They were the same  
exact shade as Percy's except the pupil of course. Percy's face contorted into one of happiness and joy. Eros smiled warmly at his son.

"Why have you come now of all times?" Percy asked. Eros looked down in a bit of shame that this was the first time he saw his son in person. Of course he always  
checked up on him but he never had the chance to talk to him."I just wanted to see my son for the first time and I couldn't do that with those pesky hunters around"  
Percy nodded."Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Percy knew he would not come for no reason. Eros nodded."I wanted to warn you to stay away from the hunters  
for as long as you can" Percy gave him a questioning look."Going back to Artemis will trigger a string of events that all of us need to prepare for, when you are twenty you would be forced to go back to Artemis but I will prevent that as much as I can when the time comes" Percy nodded his head but didn't understand what he was  
talking about. Eros turned to Iris."Do not think it was a coincidence that you were chosen to be my son's mother, you will need to teach him how to be a good man  
which I can see you have already started to do" Iris nodded. Now it was Jason's turn."You are one of the guardians I have seen, but you will need much more knowledge  
of battle if you wish to prepare my on for the upcoming events" He walked to Jason and put his hand on his head. There was a blinding purple light appeared around  
Jason's head. When it died down he fainted and Iris ran up to him."Do not worry the amount of battle information was overwhelming he will wake up in a few minutes"  
He turned to Percy who was just sitting down indian style with a neutral face."Do not think I would forget about you son" Eros snapped his fingers and two matching  
hatchets appeared in his hand. They were a deep purple that was almost black. He handed them to Perseus."Here you go, they are made out of cupids gold, and before you ask, yes I know they are not gold that is just what they call it, and before you ask who they is, it is me" He smiled at Percy, who smiled back."I'm afraid I must go, remember my warnings son" Percy nodded at his father who flashed away. By this time Jason was already standing and smiling like a mad man."We have some training to do"

ELEVEN YEARS LATER

Aphrodite stood in the market place watching an extremely handsome sixteen year old boy buying fruits and vegetables. He had a calm and collected face as he observed each fruit carefully. Aphrodite turned into a sixteen year old form and adjusted herself into the epitome of natural beauty. She had beautiful brown hair with silver eyes. She has an athletic body and had on the usual clothes of the time period. She confidently strutted towards Percy earning many glares from multiple girls. She tapped his shoulder. He turned towards to her and looked at her. He was unaffected at first but after a few seconds his eyes widened a tiny bit and he looked away.

"Hi handsome" She said in an innocent voice."Hello" He said in deep melodic voice."Why don't we go somewhere to get some privacy to get to know each other?" Percy shook his head."I need to go to my mother" Aphrodite flashed a brilliant smile."I know Isis, I'm sure she won't mind" Percy was a little startled at first but thought about it for a second."I guess that would be ok then" She smiled before flashing them into her palace. Percy smiled."I knew it was you Aphrodite" Aphrodite pouted before."You have never seen me before in your life how did you know" Percy chuckled well it's obvious when you come to me in the form I find most beautiful" Percy said this while he had his back turned to Aphrodite."Why thank you I'm flattered" Aphrodite snuck behind him. She went on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear."What are you doing" He jumped and fell on his butt. Aphrodite started laughing histaricly she fell on the ground with tears in her eyes. She rolled over and bumped into Perseus body. She giggled a little more before sitting up and facing Perseus.

"Why won't you look at me?" She said."Because I need to control my self" The room went silent. Aphrodite put her hand to his chin and made him face her. She started to lean in until they were interrupted.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON" Iris ran up to her son and grabbed him by the ear."YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME FOR TRAINING AN HOUR AND A HALF AGO" She flashed him back to her palace before turning to Aphrodite."And you better not try to take advantage of my son again" Aphrodite pouted."He did it willingly" Iris scoffed."My son is just to compassionate for his own good" She said and Aphrodite raised an eyebrow before Iris flashed Back to the hidden base where Percy and Jason was. But what she saw made her freeze in place. In front of her was Percy fighting with his hatchets against all the hunters while Jason laid unconscious in a corner at the end of the room.

**AN:Hey guys I hope you liked it, Aphrodite has made her first move and do not worry this will not be a Percy/Aphrodite story because you guys picked *DRUM ROLL*...Percy and Artemis woooooohoooooooo...Any way as a make up for such a sucky chapter I'm going to make another story, I know what ur gonna say "Just stick to the ones you already have" but I came up with an awesome idea that you might like and I don't want to forget it so whatever,**

**Yours Truly Ocean's Son**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hope you like it**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

The Goddess Guard

The goddess looked on in shock as Perseus took on the hunters by himself. He had his hatchets out with the sharp edge pointed towards him, obviously not wanting to kill anyone. He suddenly dropped one hatchet and spun around, he caught a silver arrow that flew with the skill that only one person she knew possessed. Artemis stood stock still as Percy's eyes started to glow."Stop" His voice held emmence power. The hunters eyes glazed over."Go to your goddess and leave" They immediately walked towards the goddess while Artemis just stared at Percy. Without looking into her eyes he spoke angrily towards her."Get out of my sight goddess" She quickly ran out the doors of the now useless hide out with her hunters right behind her. Percy ran to Jason and picked him up and put him on the bed. Iris looked him over making sure he was ok. He seemed to only be knocked out with a few cuts and bruises. Isis sighed in relief.

"What happened" Isis said. Perseus turned towards her with rage filled eyes."They found me and Jason tried to protect me, Artemis fought him and would have killed him if I did not intervene she would have killed him" Iris pursed her lips and nodded."I'm tired of not having answers, I don't even know why she is chasing me any way" He exclaimed. Iris nodded grimly."Alright I'll tell you" He nodded telling her to continue."In a past life you and Artemis had the closest bond a goddess could have" He looked shocked."I was h-her guardian?" He stuttered. Iris nodded. Percy went deep into his mind trying to find any memory but he found none."You were reborn, you will have no memory of her" Iris said."H-how did I die" He said it like he wouldn't like the answer and Iris knew he wouldn't."She killed you because she thought you were going to violate one of her hunters even though you killed Orion while he was the one violating one of her hunters" Iris winced at the sight of her son's usual calm face that was now one of utter rage."At least that's what she told us" Iris said trying to avoid the consequences of Perseus' rage. He got up and walked to his bedroom. When he laid down in the bed he went into his thoughts trying to find something about the moon goddess, but he could only find one from when he was five and he knew that wasn't a past life. He knew he only had four more years until he had to leave. His mother would never admit it but he would have to go on the run when her turned twenty. That's when the connection between them is most strong and if he was with Iris when Artemis found him she would get in trouble. They were lucky enough that she was to focused on Percy to notice Iris. Suddenly Percy's thoughts about the future were replaced by a very familiar voice."Hello Percy" He smirked."Hello father"

"You do not need to worry about the things your thinking about, I will always protect you" Percy shook his head."It is not me I am worried about" Eros smiled at his son's selflessness."I will keep your mother safe" Percy smirked."Why?" Percy could practically hear Eros stiffen from across the universe."Because she is...my son's mother" Percy chuckled."First of all she is a goddess and second of all she has Jason" Eros became nervous."What are you implying?" Eros said nervously while Percy began chuckling again."Do not worry your secret is safe with me dad" Eros scratched the back of his neck."There is no secret?" It sounded more like a question than a statement."Ok so you don't secretly love my mother" Eros nearly choked."No of course not, I have to go now son, see you in four years" Percy laughed histaricly until the memories of earlier appeared in his head. He stopped laughing and his face became calm and serious again. He knew he would have to go back to Artemis eventually but that didn't mean he couldn't postpone it.

MANY YEARS LATER

Percy sat in the tree admiring the sight in front of him. A massive forest loomed around him. Each tree a reddish color and taller then any trees he has seen before. After the four long years of waiting Percy gained his immortality back and Eros made him go into hiding, so his bright idea was to put him in a place on Earth where no has been before,and Percy hated it, he was so bored and the only one who talked to him was his mom and dad but he had to live with it,at least he had an awesome place to live. Right now he was on the west side of an unknown continent that no one lived in except for a bunch of native tribe people that didn't seem to mind a young man climb up giant trees with daggers and not come down until morning. In the years he had been there he could feel the gods travel across the world but they haven't come to his new home yet, then he traveled past the giant woods that he called the redwood forest. He started going east slowly learning each language of each tribe as he became a bit of a legend amongst them. But then he reached the east coast, and he saw three large ships each had a flag drifting in the wind. It was a blue flag with a red and white X in it with a vertical red line going through the center. When they docked I felt a strange feeling course through me and my eyes widened, the gods have moved once again. Then I felt twelve presences behind me. There before me were the Olympians.

**AN:Hey guys I hoped you liked it and yes it is America I didn't realy like writing this chapter but next chapter I will enjoy, I'm sorry for the short IT IS NOT A PERCY/APHRODITE**

**Yours Truly Ocean's Son**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

The Goddess Guard

Artemis watched as the English settlers made their way to the new world. She sighed and prepared herself to be moved once again. She could only hope that Perseus was there this time. It has been so many years that she only has a faint memory of the way he looked. Artemis began to think about the times before the accident that ruined her life, and she smiled. But the smile soon turned into a deep frown as she felt her form start to shift. The moon goddess turned into a beautiful twenty year old woman with a similar features to her last form. She looked down at herself she had on some **ruffly** silver dress that wasn't revealing. She sighed in relief. The next thing she felt change was Olympus. It quickly became more sophisticated and elegant as it teleported to its next location. That's when her eyes widened and she started to shake a little bit. Artemis sent a mental message to each Olympian and flashed to her location along with the other Olympians. They all appeared behind a tense muscled man who was wearing animal pelts for clothes and had two hatchets at his side. He slowly turned around and looked at each olympian only skipping over Artemis.

"What do you want Olympians" His voice was deep and calm, it almost had a melodic sound to it."You need to fulfill your duty" Zeus said with anger in his voice."And why should I?" He asked. And Zeus smirked."Or else we will send you mother to Tartarus" Percy's face went from calm to shocked to furious with his eyes pulsing."You don't know who my mother is" Zeus let out a little laugh."Oh we found out about Iris right after you left, so make your choice fast" If possible Percy became even more angry but then his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Then he started muttering about stupid dads and annoying fathers."Fine I will do it" Zeus smirked smugly until Percy glared at him."Listen here lord of the skis" Percy got right in Zeus' face."If you ever threaten my mother again I will send you to Tartarus my self I swear this on my own father" A purple streak of lightning cut its way through the sky and Zeus gulped. Percy backed away and turned his gaze towards Artemis. He hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder and there was a bright glow. When it subsided Percy's eyes widened. He was suddenly flooded with all the memories of his past life smiling at some and frowning at others. His personality shifted slightly into one with a Spartan warrior, that's when the final memories came. The ones with his slight jealousy and sadness, all of them leading up to his death. He looked to Artemis and she found her boots very interesting.

"Now that this is over I will take my leave" Zeus flashed out with the others following except Artemis. He looked at her expectantly and she looked back up to his face with slight anger."I just flashed the hunters here so we should probably see them" Percy nodded. They flashed into the camp and most of the girls looked surprised but then it turned into disgust."What are you doing here boy" One of them said. Percy looked around sadly."You are not my sisters" He said before starting to walk to Artemis' tent."Brother?" Percy glanced back to see Zoe looking at him with a shocked face. He smiled before walking to her and smiling down at her and she smiled right back. She jumped up and hugged him. There were several gasps from the crowd and many bows were drawn. As soon as he heard it he pushed Zoe off and dodged some of the arrows and catching a few others. He dropped the arrows and looked towards the hunters with no expression on his face."It has been many millenia and you still do not know who you are supposed to find" He shook his head in dissaproval. Artemis was slightly angry by this."Who are you to tell my hunters what they should and should not know?" As soon as she said it Artemis regretted it. Percy turned to her and just shook his head in annoyance."Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Artemis glared at him."I am the goddess you are supposed to protect, follow, obey, and trust-" She was going to continue but Percy put his hand up for silence."I think we both know that you lost my trust in you many millenia ago" Percy turned to walk away but Artemis grabbed him."I made a mistake you do not need to hold it to me" Percy shook his head."You do not understand do you?" Artemis would not back down."I understand that you are at as much falt as I am by running away"

"I see the gods have stayed as prideful as ever" The hunters gasped."And how is that so?" Artemis said sarcastically."Did you think before shooting me four times in the back, did you think about how many hunters would still be here if I would have been there to protect them?" Artemis took a step back."And they would be here if you weren't afraid of the past" Percy still looked as calm as ever."I was only afraid of what would happen in the future"

"And you say we are prideful? You just didn't want the responsibility" Wrong thing to say."I have had more responsibility then you could think of" Artemis scoffed."And what responsibility is that"

"The responsibility of not killing you when I found out I was killed over your false love for a man" Artemis became worried."I have loved no man" Percy dramatically cocked his head to the side."So who was Orion?" Artemis scoffed again."I was just impressed by it" Percy nodded"So this is what blinded you" Artemis became confused."I was not blinded?" Percy shook his head."Did you forgive Orion?" Artemis shook her head. "How about the hunter?" She nodded."So where is she?" Artemis looked away."She was stripped of immortality" Percy nodded."And did you give tribute to her" She shook her head."And to Orion?" She grudgingly nodded and looked up to the constilation."So did you pay tribute to me?" She shook her head."So finally it has been answered" She became confused."What was answered?"

"If he was worth it"

**AN:Sorry guys this chapter was rushed and I had a bit of writers block, I did post another story it is gonna be a Percy/Piper so check it out**

**Yours Truly Ocean's Son**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Sorry for the short chapter but my computer was gonna die and my sister has my charger**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

The Goddess Guard

"I put him up there not just to be honored but to be punished aswell" Artemis said pointing to the scorpion in the sky next to Orion."And did you do this because you think he deserved it, or because you felt obligated to?" Artemis looked at him like he was crazy."Perseus I gave Orion his punishment because he deserved it not because I had to" Percy gave her an odd look."Why did he deserve it?" Artemis got confused."What do you mean?"Percy sighed."Did you do it for me or for the young huntress?" Artemis' answer was immediate, she didn't have to think."You Perseus" Percy nodded."So I will ask the question again, was he worth it" The answer was immediate again."No, it was the worst mistake I have ever made" Percy searched through her eyes for any sign of deceit. When he found no signs he nodded and he smirked slightly."Then I am sorry" He said."Sorry for what?"Artemis said."For running, if I would have known I wouldn't have, and besides I only ran because of my fathers orders"Artemis smiled a little."I will only forgive you if you forgive me" Percy smiled widely this time."Consider yourself forgiven...Arty" Artemis smiled as Percy hugged. Many of the hunters gasped and all bow were drawn except one."Stand down girls, the is the man that we have been searching for" There were many gasps from the girls who haven't figured it out yet. Percy pulled away from the hug and looked over the crowd of hunters."Hello sisters, I am Perseus but you can call me Percy. Some of you may take a while for you to accept me, and some may never accept me" There were a few nods in the crowd."But you will learn to tolerate me until you accept that I will be here for a very long time, more time then many of you will be here. I will see you in the morning" He walked off towards one of the trees closest to Artemis' tent. He climbed up without another word to the hunter.

"Girls treat him with respect and do not try to play pranks or drive him off. I just got him back and I don't plan on losing him again. Now get some sleep, tomorrow we have to explore this new land" The girls grudgingly went to their tents. Many of them plotting against the male even though Artemis told them not to. In the morning Artemis woke up happier then she has in a long time. She made herself presentable before walking out of the tent to see Percy sitting Indian style with his hands holding his knees and his eyes closed."Is this how you protect me" Artemis said playfully. Percy smirked."I have better senses right now then you might think" Artemis crossed her arms."Prove it" Percy smirked."Well I can tell there are about three hunters in trees spying on us" Right when he said it three hunters jumped from a tree with looks of annoyance."Zoe is about one hundred feet away and getting closer, and a hunter has just drawn a bow and shot it at me" As soon as he finished he caught an arrow that should have killed him. He opened his eye to see Artemis staring down at him in aw, as he started to twirl the arrow around his fingers."How did you do that?" She said."I am a different man then I was" She nodded."Who taught you?" Percy looked into her eyes."Jason taught me to fight and my mother taught me how to be calm, gentle, and forgiving" Artemis nodded her head, no wonder he forgave her so fast."Your mother is a good woman" Percy nodded in agreement."I think I will visit her soon, since my annoying father told me to stop hiding" Artemis realised that he was not here because Zeus threatened him, but because his dad told him to be."Who is your father" Percy shook his head."If your dad found out I would have to kill him before he tries to kill me" He said this in a deadly serious tone."I won't tell him I swear it on the styx"

Percy looked up to Artemis again and studied her."He is Erebus a primordial god, much more powerful then the Olympians" Artemis almost laughed."That's impossible, they faded millenia ago" Percy shook his head."You are speaking about things you don't understand" Artemis immediately bit her tounge, judging by his tone."How is he so powerful if he is only a love god" Percy shook his head."My father could say a few words and you all would all be off your thrones" Artemis just shook her head. Percy's eyes started to glow faintly."Sit down Artemis" She immediately sat down."Shoot the tree right behind me" She pulled her bow out and shot. She was pulled out of her daze when she heard Percy's laughter. Artemis got up and realized why she never was able to catch him before. She backed away slowly realizing what Percy could do with the power to manipulate an Olympian. She had to tell someone, anyone.

**AN:Again I'm sorry for the shortness**

**Yours Truly Ocean's Son**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:Here you go guys I hope you like it  
I DO NOT OWN PJO**

The Goddess Guard

Artemis quikly flashed to Athena's palace. She ran through eah hallway searching for the wisdom goddess. She pushed open the doors to the library to find Athena reading a very large book."Hello sister why have you come?" Artemis nodded to the boy in the shadowed corner of the room before returning her attenetion to Athena."I think Perseus is to powerful" Athena looked up from her book."So" Artemis gave her a bewildered look."Enough power to controll an Olympian" Athena didn't look surprised."And what would you like me to do about it?" Artemis had to think about that one. She didn't realy know what to do about his power. All she knew she couldn't let him walk around with it.

"We can't just let have the power without restrictions" Athena shook her head."That didn't answer the question" Aremis put her head inbetween her hands."I don't know,what can we do?" Athena thought for a second."Why do we even have to do anything? You just need to trust him. If Iris raised him, there is no doubt in my mind that he is a good enough man to do the right thing" Artemis nodded."And besides if he does have that much power then he could have killed us millenia ago" Artemis' jaw drop."And please do not give him another reason to kill us" Artemis nodded."Tell Percy I said hi" Nico shouted from the corner of the room. Artemis smiled before flashing back to the hunter camp.

When Artemis reached the camp she saw that the hunters were all bunched up in a long line side by side. She walked over to see what the commotion was about. The second she reached the area she realised they were all staring at Perseus shooting his bow at small animals hidden in trees with more skill then any of them have. The only one who looked like she has seen this one million times was Zoe, which she has. Artemis walked up to Zoe."What did you do this time" Artemis gave her a enquisitive look. Zoe sighed."He only does this when he is angry" Artemis nodded."He told me something and I told some one else the information he gave me" Zoe shook her head."You better make it up to him" Artemis nodded.

LINE BREAK

The rest of the day Percy sat in a tree and avoiding Artemis. When dinner came Percy jumped from his tree and walked to the table. He picked up a plate and started back to the tree until Artemis jumped in front of Percy. He scowled and tryed to go around but she jumped in front of him again."Can I talk to you" Befor getting an answer she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the others."I didn't tell any one" He crossed his arms."Why should I believe you" Artemis rolled her eyes."I swaer on the styx that I didn't tell anyone that Eros is your father" Percy shook his head."I only went to talk to Athena to tell her that you are powerfull enough to manipulate us, and I didn't know what to do" Percy's eyes went wide."So you gave her a reason to kill me?" Artemis shook her head."She doesn't realy care any way" Percy nodded."Fine" He tried to walk away but Artemis grabbed him."I want to give you something" He gave her a confused look. Artemis waved her hand and Percy's old silver bow appeared in her hand. She smiled before handing it to Percy who looked down at it. A tear slid down his face before he looked back up to Artemis with a huge smile on his face. He embrace Artemis in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Thank you so much Arty, I can't believe you kept this after all of these years" Artemis blushed slightly."Of course I never forgot you Percy" Percy beamed at her one more time before running to the archery range. Artemis watched happily as Percy shot arrow after arrow, each one splitting the other. Percy groaned when he heard a giant clap of thunder."Looks like we have to head to Olympus" Artemis told Zoe to watch the hunters before flashing her and Percy to the throne room.

When Percy reached Artemis' throne he put the bow on his back before sitting indian style at the bottom of the throne. When every god and goddess were accounted for Zeus began talking."As all of you know my daughter's guardian has returned and I have been watching him since he has returned" Both Percy and Artemis' eyes widened."It has come to my attention that Perseus has to much power for his ow good" Athena's eyes widened this time."I cannot let him run around this new land with the power to manipualate the gods" Almost every one in the room gasped."For this he must die, but he has to swear to go through rebirth for a second time" Percy shook his."I Perseus swear on the styx that if the gods can kill me I will go for rebirth" Zeus smirked before standing up with his master bolt in hand, and Percy's eyes glowed."Give me the bolt Zeus" Zeus stiffened before walking to Percy and giving him the bolt. Percy examined the bolt before throwing it at Zeus. He was sent flying into his throne making him go into a slumped sitting position. Every olympian except for Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite stood with there weapons at ready. Percy's eyes glowed so bright you would go blind if you looked into them for to long."SIT DOWN OLYMPIANS" His voice sounded ancient, and held immense power. Every Olympian sat in their seats."If you follow Zeus' orders and come for me be prepared to be sent to Tarturas" Percy looked to Artemis who was in tears. She nodded and smiled sadly."I will come back some day" Percy ran from Olympus, cursing the fates for what they just did. In his head his fathers voice said three words."It has begun"

YEARS LATER

In a small cottage sat a handsome man with white hair and blue eyes that goes bye the name Jackson.

**AN:I hope you liked it guys liked it, remember to review**

**Yours Truly Ocean's Son**


End file.
